


XIII - Just a curse

by KissingWinchesters



Series: YouKnowTheyAreBrothers Blog [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cursed Dean, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Sam Winchester Laughs, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: “You don’t get to have this after you laughed at me. I was trying to make love to you!”





	XIII - Just a curse

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art/gifs [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/122620101315/deeeeean-come-on-let-me-in-im-sorry-go)

“Deeeeean, come on, let me in. I’m sorry.”

“Go away! I’m busy!”

Dean groaned, thrusting hard against the glass wall of the motel shower. God, Sam was so mean. Now, not only was Dean having to give himself an orgasm that he had been hoping to get from his brother, but he was in serious danger of crying too! Damn it!

“I wasn’t laughing at you, Dea…”

“Yes you were!” Dean yelled, interrupting Sam’s lies. He was laughing at him. They’d been in bed, happily kissing while Dean whispered sweet nothings into Sam’s ear, when Sam - the giant meanie - had giggled!

“You took me by surprise is all! You’ve never told me how much you love my silky smooth hair before, or how you want to hold me in your arms and never let me go! It’s the curse, Dean! Your emotions are all over the place!”

Dean pouted, clenching his ass to help his cock slide tightly against the glass, a trick he’d discovered as a horny, frustrated teenager with confused incestuous hankerings. He could hear Sam picking the lock over the rush of water beating down into the tub next to him.

“Don’t come in here, Sammy!”

The door opened a crack an a sheepish looking Sam peeped in, eyes widening when he saw just what Dean was doing.

“You don’t get to have this after you laughed at me. I was trying to make love to you!”

Sam bit his lip, he couldn’t grin now or Dean might end up hysterical in a heap or something. Dean was going to be mortified when this curse wore off and he was back to being his emotionally closeted self.

“Dean, babe, I really am sorry.” Sam’s eyes trailed down Dean’s chest and stomach, lingering on the long flushed head of Dean’s cock as it hitched on the glass. “Please, don’t be upset. I really loved you being all romantic.”

Dean’s frown lines smoothed out a little as he eyed Sam curiously, trying to figure out if he was being mocked again or not. When Sam put a hand up against the shower door, right above Dean’s heart, Dean smiled softly.

“There, that’s better,” Sam said, matching Dean’s smile, but dropping his eyes to his cock again, flushed and heavy and so teasingly out of reach. “So beautiful.”

Dean moaned, his eyes closing, thrusting harder.

“Sam… Sammy, oh… I’m close…”

“Then come for me. Let me see you fall apart.”

Dean grinds hard, his cock flattening against the solid surface of the door, the friction pulling his skin with every drag up and down. Sam moves in closer, raking his eyes over his brothers writhing body, his own cock pulsing wet and heavy against his thigh.

“Want you to take me back to bed, wrap me up in those gorgeous arms of yours, tell me how much you love me. That I’m yours and only yours.”

“Yeah, yes, Sam… Ah, AH!”

Sam watched Dean come, thick bursts of it dripping down his cock and into the tub. When Dean’s legs wobbled, Sam blinked out of his trance and slid the door to one side, his hands reaching out to steady Dean by holding him by the waist.

Guiding Dean out of the bath, Sam placed a tender kiss to his forehead, relieved when Dean leaned into it, humming with satisfaction.

“Did you mean it, Sam? Can we… Can we go cuddle now?”

Sam squeezed Dean’s shoulders, leading them out of the bathroom and flicking off the light. If Dean remembered any of this when the curse had worn out he was going to be lucky if Dean would let him sleep in his bed for at least a month. Not that Sam felt good about taking advantage of the situation, but hey, a bit of cuddling would be nice.

“Yep, we can cuddle all night,” Sam said, kissing Dean’s hair and smiling when he felt his brothers arms snake around him, tumbling them both onto the mattress.

“And tomorrow, can we hold hands?”

Sam bit his lip, trapping the laugh that was trying to give him an even worse case of blue balls than he already had. He nodded enthusiastically instead, not trusting his own voice not to betray him. He couldn’t cope with another tantrum from Dean right now.

“Mmm good,” Dean said, nuzzling against Sam’s neck and pushing his knee between Sam’s legs. “I love you so much, Sammy.”

Sam’s heart stuttered and he stroked Dean’s back soothingly, his cheeks heating up at the sincere truth to Dean’s words. Hm, maybe the curse wasn’t so bad after all? And even if Dean did try to kick his ass after, he could always bribe him with the promise of a bit of shower frottage. And if the camera on Sam’s phone was any good he could film Dean being all sappy. For leverage you understand.

Yeah, that would work. Dean would deny that he liked to cuddle, but rubbing off against a shower door would be something he’d love to crow about. Sam smiled and tucked Dean closer. He should get cursed more often.


End file.
